


【lol/永亚】欲

by sulihua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: *人设是绽灵节皮肤永恩×亚索,OO到没有C*俗套的春药梗*剧情设定瞎掰的，私设有，为开车而开车，可能和官设有冲突*自割腿肉，自娱自乐产物，第一次写肉，部分描写有参考，小学生文笔（我快饿死了）*工具人锤石出没
Relationships: Yone/ Yasuo (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	【lol/永亚】欲

**Author's Note:**

> *非常荣幸能为阿man代发此文！原作者微博@manbyyy，此文的一切权利属于她。
> 
> 前提是两兄弟相见，解开心结并且互通心意（就是已交往），本来关于前提这部分是先写了一个短篇的，还没写完，突然就xing致大发先写车了【。
> 
> 关于人设，主宇宙和灵魂莲华里的永恩、亚索是完全不同的四个人，因为绽灵节剧情就那么点，这篇里的人设全是按自己的美强口味来yy的，哥哥就是自律带点傲娇，弟弟偏向健气，如果和你心中人设不符合，不建议食用，如果雷到你了也请不要直接骂作者，在这里先道歉了。
> 
> 以及锤石和亚索真的什么都没发生。

永恩最近很烦恼。

在精神领域中，灵魂们不老不死，也不需要像人类那样定时进食睡眠，对于时间的流逝几乎没有什么概念，从与亚索重逢已经过去很长一段时间，在这之后两人便踏上了在领域中斩杀亚扎卡纳的旅程。

永恩本以为死后的灵魂，七情六欲都会变得淡薄，现在连唯一的心结也解开了，自己不应再产生什么负面情绪。但是渐渐地，他发现自己越来越无法控制对弟弟的臆想和欲望。

互通心意后，亚索对他仿佛回到了童年时一般，那个在他人面前放荡不羁的英勇之灵，只要面对哥哥就会变得非常粘人， 总是不分场合地对永恩搂搂抱抱，没有恶魔气息的闲暇时间里，便偎依着他吹奏曲子，宛如一只乖巧的大狗。

对于自家弟弟大胆的亲密行为，永恩其实是非常喜欢的，甚至非常享受亚索这般“差别对待”，满足了他心底对弟弟的那点不愿意承认的占有欲。但是长时间的肌肤相亲，尤其是亚索总是把裸露的手臂、胸肌贴近自己，或是把脑袋往自己的肩膀上蹭，把炽热的气息吐在自己的身上、耳边……这些举动不免撩拨着永恩的心，对此亚索好像并没有什么察觉，也许是不管作为人还是作为灵魂都不曾经历性事，即使知道自己与哥哥的感情不一般，两人也只限于亲吻的地步。

而永恩，生前是克己守礼的家族长子，死后也依旧是恪守规则的沉思之灵，虽然在经历了这一切后，总是说服着自己不要太严肃，但在他心里，与自己的弟弟苟合终归不是正道，他的弟弟心思单纯，死后的时间里便一直在寻找着自己，听那个误入精神领域的人类说，亚索那时甚至连什么是接吻都还不知道。能和亚索相伴本便应心满意足，自己却对他的身体有不纯洁的臆想，生前认知的那些世俗条例便全部清晰地在他脑海中浮现，责备着他的无耻，自己又怎么下得了手呢？

挥刀斩杀掉眼前的亚扎卡纳后，永恩正要收起刀刃，却发现自己身边的环境正在不断地变化，本应消散的恶魔尸体突然冒起紫烟，烟雾散去，一个人影正一步步向他走来，那人正是亚索。

永恩一时无法分辨真假，只能警惕地重新举起刀，对方却突然扑进他的怀里，手臂环抱着他的腰，贴近他的耳边呼出一口热气，压低着嗓音对他说道：“怎么了哥哥，难道你不想要我吗？”话音刚落，“亚索”伸出一只手往他胯间探去。

“！”就在永恩为对方的举动感到惊讶而停止行动的短短一瞬间，那只贴着他后背的手变成了一只利爪，尖锐的指甲刺进他的皮肤，疼痛使他清醒过来，马上举刀刺剑进伏在他胸前的恶魔背上。

随着一声尖叫，眼前的亚扎卡纳化成灰烬消失，身边的景色也恢复之前的模样。永恩伸手摸了摸背上的伤口，只摸到完好无损的皮肤，他正要松一口气，却忽然感到一股热流，从那伤口恢复之处蔓延至四肢百骸，最后汇集到腹下。他心跳加速，呼吸也开始急促了起来。

“永恩！”

亚索收起剑刃，急忙向永恩跑去。

方才正走在路上，突然感受到了亚扎卡纳的气息，两人马上警惕起来，只是一眨眼的功夫，永恩就突然消失在自己眼前，亚索心急如焚地到处寻找，终于听到一声熟悉的斩杀声，循着声音赶来，却看到满脸潮红，神情痛苦的哥哥。

他扶住永恩，一边询问一边伸手检查永恩身上是否有伤口，却发现对方体温高得吓人。

当他的手摸到对方腰腹时，永恩突然一把抓住他的手腕。那只抓着他的手仿佛要把他烫伤一样，甚至还在微微的颤抖。

“别摸了……”

“永恩，你是不是……在发烧啊？”

“……”

永恩松开紧抓着对方的手，轻轻地推开不断靠近自己的亚索，摇了摇头，“我没事……你离我远一点，方才在斩杀那只亚扎卡纳时，不小心沾到一些东西罢了，我去清理一下。”

他来到湖边，看着水中的倒影，庆幸自己并没有变成那浑身发黑的恶魔，单手捧起水泼向自己的脸，浑身燥热，索性脱掉衣服，把整个身体泡在冰冷的湖水中，耳边却回响起了刚才那不属于他弟弟本人，却依然撩拨着他的声音。如果刚才没有抓住亚索乱摸的手，估计下一秒就能碰到他那已经勃起的阳物。

那只亚扎卡纳对他造成的伤，应该是有催情作用，只要把欲望发泄掉，不会对他造成什么实质性的伤害。

正当永恩想要伸手自行解决时，他突然意识到，当时他二人都在场，却只有自己受到那只恶魔的影响，现在还试图靠魔物幻化的弟弟来自渎，一时间自尊心和羞耻心便涌上心头，泄气地垂下双手。

亚索挠了挠头，虽然心里很担心永恩——那副样子怎么看都不正常，但是自己也没什么头绪，永恩见过的亚扎卡纳远比自己见过的多，自己想帮忙也无从下手，况且对方让他不要靠近，自己贸然行事可能还会造成麻烦。

正当他苦恼之际，一声熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，“你就忍心看着你的哥哥受折磨？”

亚索转过身，看到一位俊美的紫发男子正坐在树干上，用玩味的眼神看着他。

“锤石……你怎么出现在这里？”

“呵呵，当然是被无助的灵魂所吸引来的。”

“无助的灵魂？你说永恩？！……告诉我，永恩他到底怎么了，我警告你，不许碰他！”

锤石轻飘飘地落在地上，走到亚索前面，“别紧张，我可是真心想要来帮助你们的呀。”

亚索半信半疑地收起半出鞘的剑刃。如果锤石真的想带走永恩，也没必要专门来挑衅他，“永恩他到底怎么了？”

“不过是中了小小的催情毒，你去帮帮他，巫山云雨一番，就没事了。不过你也知道你哥哥的性格，这种事怎么好意思开口，想必你们一起这么久了，他也没有碰过你，可真是难为他了。”

“帮？怎么帮？为什么我听不懂你在说什么。”

看着对方迷惑的神情，锤石加深了笑意，靠近对方耳边，低声说地给亚索解释了一番。

听完对方的解释，饶是再迟钝再不懂风月之事，亚索也明白了永恩到底发生了什么，涨红了脸说到，“可、可是……我和永恩都是男人，男人和男人怎么做那种事情？！”

“如何不能？”锤石意味深长地看了他一眼，扔下手中的灯笼，转过了身，“来我的圣处，我教你。当然，信不信由你，在灯笼消失之前，你好好考虑下吧。”

亚索纠结地看着远处的永恩和眼前紫色的灯笼，想着锤石也不能拿他怎样，便在灯笼消失的前一刻，捡起了起来。

回到岸上，永恩盘腿打坐，静心冥想，冰冷的湖水并没有让体内的热度消退下去，反而让他感到忽冷忽热，头昏脑涨，他只能闭上双眼，垂下头。

不知过了多久，恍惚间感觉有人走到他跟前蹲下，永恩吃力地睁开眼睛，看到亚索一脸忧心忡从地看着自己，眉间似乎有一丝犹豫，他握了握亚索的手，想说些劝慰的话，在碰到了对方带着一丝凉意的手后，炙热的皮肤仿佛得到舒缓，忍不住加重了手上力度，想要汲取更多，亚索却抽回被握住的手，一把把永恩搂入自己怀中，用自己裸露的肌肤贴近永恩。

在感受到对方略带湿气的皮肤和淡淡的皂香，永恩才发现亚索不着寸缕，只是草草地把上衣披在肩上，应该是刚刚沐浴完，平日高高束起的头发也半湿地垂下。永恩本来因为他微凉的体温稍微缓解下去的燥热和欲望，此时完全因为自家弟弟的样子和举动又被重新点燃。

“弟弟，离我……远点……没事的……只要再过一会……就没事了。”

永恩试图挣脱亚索的怀抱，对方却收紧了双臂。

“永恩，相信我，交给我……”

冷热交替带来的眩晕让永恩无法推开用力抱紧自己的亚索，也来不及思考亚索话里的含义，只是越发沉迷对方的怀抱，最终只能放弃挣扎，含糊地点点头。

亚索扶正永恩的身体，刚要伸手去脱对方衣物，感觉到了对方的目光一直盯着自己动作，不禁感到一阵害羞，索性解开自己头上的护额，往永恩的双眼一遮，伸手在对方后脑勺打了个结。“永恩，你别看着我，我第一次尝试，你这样盯着我看，怪不好意思的……”

永恩想要说点什么，亚索已经解开他的裤子，轻轻地握住他早已因为情欲勃起的下体。因为常年握剑，亚索宽大的手掌布满了薄茧，粗糙地触感刺激着永恩。也许是平日甚少自渎，也许是第一次给别人做这种事，对象还是自己心爱的哥哥，亚索的动作因为紧张显得僵硬。

永恩很想扯下眼前的遮盖物，看看此时弟弟害羞的模样，但想到之前纯情得连接吻都不知道是什么、脑子里只有音律和剑道知识的弟弟愿意为他做到这个地步，自己也实在不应该再得寸进尺。

亚索的手法确实生疏，因为紧张也不敢过于用力，永恩正纠结着要不要提醒对方可以用力一点时，却感到覆在自己下体那粗糙的触感消失了，却而代之是一个温热湿润的包围。

“！”

意识到亚索正在做什么，永恩赶紧扯下挡在眼前的护额——然后就看到亚索埋首在他腿间，慢慢地吞吐着他胯下的硬物。

“弟弟你……！快放开！”

亚索停下口中的动作，微微抬头看了一眼，发现永恩已经把护额扯开，俊美白皙的脸上布满潮红，眉心的红色印记显得格外艳丽，额头上渗出汗珠，沿着脸颊滴在他精致的锁骨上。接着便重新低下头，把口中的硬物含得更深，更卖力地吞吐着，时而卷起舌头，舔一下顶端的马眼。

感受到顶灭的快感，永恩也顾不上去阻止亚索了，甚至情不自禁地轻轻挺动着腰往那温热的口中抽送。

亚索便感到口中的硬物又涨大了几分，他两颊发酸，嘴快要被撑满了，双眼忍不住泛出生理泪水，却依然没有停下口中的动作，一边吞吐一边小心着避免自己的牙齿刮伤永恩。

“弟弟，快吐出来！”

听到永恩的惊呼，亚索将口中物吐了出来，却来不及抬起身子，便被射了一脸的白浊。

两人都愣住了，一时不知道说些什么。

“我……我先去洗把脸。”

亚索像逃一样地跑到湖边，捧起水洗掉脸上的白浊，又往自己口中灌了几口湖水，深深地呼了一口气，试图让自己冷静下来。本来按照锤石说的，接下来自己应该……但现在他只觉得脑子像一团浆糊，眼前又浮现刚才永恩意乱情迷地看着自己的样子，心跳得厉害，伸手摸了摸自己已经完全勃起的下体，唉，都怪自家哥哥长得太好看了。

发泄了一次后，永恩总算清醒了一些，身体也没那么难受，回过神来他突然意识到哪里不对……是谁教他弟弟这些事的？明明之前他还误以为自己是发烧，在那段时间了，亚索到底遇到了什么？

不行，他一定要去问清楚。

突如其来的拥抱吓了亚索一跳，整个人忍住颤了颤，接着被扳过身子，映入眼帘的是永恩严肃的神情。

“亚索，老实告诉哥哥，是谁教你这些的？”永恩用小时候教训他的语气质问着。

亚索最受不了永恩这种语气了，支支吾吾地把遇到锤石的事一五一十地交代了。 

“永恩，你总是这样，总是那么的固执，什么都不愿意和我说，明明当初说好了，以后有什么都要把话说开。”

永恩本来想指责亚索轻信锤石的鲁莽举动，却在听到对方最后一句话后，意识到确实是自己不对在先，轻轻叹了口气，伸手揉了揉他的头发，“对不起，是哥哥不好，不应该瞒着你，我只是觉得……心中有愧……”

亚索牵着他的手往下，摸到对方已经抬头的欲望。

“永恩，看到了吗，我也同样渴望着你。”

亚索涨红着脸，认真地直视着永恩的眼睛“我比较迟钝，以为自己只是想和你靠近些，其实一直以来我都渴望着触碰你，你的气息总是令我沉迷，我不知道男子之间其实也可以……哥哥，我想要你。”

一口气说完这些露骨的心声，亚索羞得几乎不敢看永恩的表情，却在下一刻被对方恨恨地抱紧怀里。

“我真的是个笨蛋，曾经我越是想保护你、亲近你，最终却因为我的固执，导致我们分得越开，以为与你重逢、解开了心结，就不会再重复生前犯的错……我明白了，只要是你愿意、只要是你喜欢，我还在乎什么人世间的天理道义呢？”

“笨蛋哥哥。”

两人相视一笑。

永恩仔细端详着亚索赤裸的躯体，与自己白皙得甚至有点苍白的皮肤不一样，亚索的皮肤是健康的小麦色，因沾染了水滴，泛起了仿佛蜂蜜一样的光泽，宽阔的肩膀，不断起伏的胸肌和结实的腹肌。

伸手抚摸上对方因为情欲而染上绯红的脸，另一只手沿着对方的背脊，一路滑到臀部，不轻不重地捏了一下对方富有弹性的臀肉，贴到耳边，“弟弟，我想要你。”

亚索回握住那只抚在他脸颊上，蹭了蹭，“我的一切都是你的，你想要就拿去吧。”

永恩压低声音问，“你知道我说的话是什么意思吗？

“知道……锤石告诉我，除了用嘴，还可以用后面……”

“……”

“还给了我一个软膏，教我怎么用……其实我刚才已经……”

闻言永恩伸手微微掰开臀缝，果然摸到一片滑腻。

“但是我只试了两根手指，那个感觉太怪了，我……”

话未说完，永恩狠狠地吻住亚索的唇，撬开他的牙齿，用舌头侵略着对方口腔的每个角落，再勾起对方的舌头吮吸着。双手覆在他饱满的胸肌上，揉搓着，不时划过对方乳头。

亚索被吻得快要喘不过气了，永恩才离开他的唇。他赶紧大口地呼吸着空气，胸部也因此更大幅度地起伏着，永恩眼神暗了暗，低头去含住胸前那挺立的肉粒，撮弄起来。从未经历过情事的亚索哪受得了这般刺激，忍不住低声地呻吟起来，伸手抱着埋首在自己胸前的永恩，慢慢地往后倒下了下去。

永恩用膝盖顶开自己弟弟的双腿，伸出手指缓缓插入早已湿润的穴中，果然还是非常的紧，估计亚索只是把锤石给的软膏一股脑地抹进穴中，却没有做过多的扩张，此时如果直接插入，恐怕还是会受伤。

待终于可以容纳三根手指时，永恩慢慢地拔出自己的手指，穴肉反射性地收缩了一下，仿佛在挽留一般，提起早已胀得发疼的欲望，向湿哒哒的穴口插了进去。

亚索竭力放松着身体，他自认为身经百战，什么样的伤痛没经历过，但这种隐私部位被入侵的感觉还是十分奇怪，因为做足了润滑与扩张，他并没有感到多少撕裂的疼痛，只是随着肉棒不断推进，他的内壁越发产生酸胀感。他微微抬起身体，好奇地看着两人苟合的地方，亲眼看着被自己的哥哥一点点地进入，直到完全贴合，只剩两个囊袋留在外面。

紧致温暖的肉穴包裹着狰狞的巨兽，顶灭的快感让永恩埋藏心底已久的欲望仿佛洪水般倾泻出来。他忍不住加快了律动的速度，硬热的阳物从穴里抽出来一点，又深深地挺进去，每一次的抽动，都伴随着淫靡的“噗滋”声。

好涨。亚索感觉自己像一艘小船，无助的在海中摇晃着。期初只有被异物顶撞的不适感，不知道被永恩顶到了哪一点，他突然感到一阵酥麻的快感从尾椎处传来，忍不住发出“呜”的一声。

意识到自己的叫声很奇怪，亚索下意识伸手捂住自己的嘴，却被永恩轻轻拉开，“没事，叫出来，我喜欢听。”

找到对方的敏感点后，永恩便卖力地向那点碾去，亚索本来因后庭不适而半垂的阳物，也被刺激得重新挺了起来。

“呜呜……永恩……哥哥……我不行了，慢一点、慢一点。”

永恩被这一声沙哑的“哥哥”刺激到了，下面欲望仿佛又涨了几分。看着自己弟弟健硕的身躯，此刻却散发着让人想蹂躏的脆弱，平日里骁勇善战的英勇之灵，正被压在自己身下，肆意享用着，也许是男人的劣根性作祟，理智告诉他应该要温柔点，身体却忍不住更用力，恨不得操得亚索哭着喊哥哥。

亚索从来没见过这样的永恩。哪怕是以前两人关系最好的时候，他的哥哥也从未像这样忘情地看着他，这样眼中只有他。他看着两人的交合处，感受到自己被填满，内壁被撑出了对方阳物的形状，以及不时摩擦着敏感点产生的快感，那个自律、恪守规则的哥哥，因为自己而沉浸在欲望中，内心产生前所未有的满足感，他的哥哥终于完全属于他了。

“哥哥……哥哥……”双腿不自觉地缠上对方劲瘦的腰。

看到亚索渴望的眼神，永恩心领神会地吻住那红润的唇，伸手撸动着对方挺立的阳具，前后同时带来的快感让亚索舒服得身体都颤抖起来，下意识蜷缩起脚趾。

“弟弟，我们一起……”看到对方的阳具顶端开始渗出液体，永恩想要拔出自己的硬物，亚索却收紧了双腿， “哥哥……射在里面就好……”,说完还不动声色地收紧了一下自己的后穴。  
永恩靛蓝色的眼眸变得深沉，加重了手上撸动的力度，同时往对方后穴敏感处狠狠地被捅了几下，不一会,亚索便在他手中释放了，高潮的同时后穴收紧，永恩把精水都射在了他的穴里。

两人低喘相拥着，静静地看着对方。

“永恩，你真好看。”亚索从来不在意相貌，如今才意识到，自家哥哥真的是个美人。

永恩曲起食指，敲了敲亚索的额头，“你这家伙，开了荤胆子也肥了，连哥哥都敢调戏了。”

说完报复性地抓起对方一把头发，贴到唇边轻轻吻了一下，“弟弟，我一直想说，你变成灵魂后，发尾隐隐约约泛着粉红色，配上你那个绽灵花形状的发饰，真的是，非常可爱。”

“不知道你兴奋的时候，那些粉红色是不是会加深。”

“要不你帮我看一下？”  
于是两人以永恩用能观赏到亚索头发的姿势又来了一次。

END

感谢观看到这里，希望我这个腿肉让你食用愉快。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阿man为冷圈创作了那么香的文！


End file.
